Nine Black Fox Tails
by Pluto Cat On Earth
Summary: Look at bio for better summary.Lot's of people die ;_;.Inspired by Where Is The Love? by the Black Eyed Peas.Rei/Mariah/Kai love triangle.Pure madness.That is all.
1. How It All Began

Black Hell Dog- Hello people! This is my first beyblade fic, so I have no clue what I am suppose to do. *laughs nervously* Alright then, if you have any tips, don't hesitate to tell me in reviews or email me. Check my profile for my email address. Like I said, help would be GREAT because I am pretty sure this will turn out as bad as I think it will.  
  
Sirius- You'll need all the help you can get.  
  
Black Hell Dog- Shaddap! AN-Y-WAY please enjoy =^^=!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade yadda yadda except for my characters and blah blah blah.  
  
Chapter One-How It All Began  
  
A young woman that looked about in her mid-twenties slunk down a stone hallway. She had dark pink hair the reached her knees done up in a high ponytail, and piercing golden eyes. She was about to sneak around a corner when a voice spoke from behind her.  
  
'Galux,' said a male voice, 'What are you doing sneaking around at this time?'  
  
Galux turned around to see a man her age, maybe older, who looked stunningly like Rei. His hair was dark green, and like Galux, his golden eyes stood out the most. Hearing his voice made Galux jump, but seeing this man made her blush.  
  
'Driger, I was just. It's just that I am worried. I don't know if I made the right choice choosing a Mistress.'  
  
'Mariah will make a wonderful Mistress, Galux,' said Driger reassuringly, 'If you made the choice, it's definitely the right choice.'  
  
Galux smiled at him, and Driger gave her a charming smile, and turned away and headed back down the hall.  
  
Just before Driger turned the corner, Galux shouted after him, 'What about your choice?' Driger turned to look at her. 'Are you so sure of yourself? Picking Rei instead of Lee? You know you've been in the Xiong family for years and years.'  
  
'I know I made the right choice. Galeon may have been meant for Rei, but he did not wish to go to Rei, and I did not wish to go Lee,' Galux stared at him for a moment. 'So, we made a compromise. Since Galeon wished to go to Lee, and I wished to go to Rei, we asked the Elder if we could make a trade. He willingly agreed, and tomorrow evening I will go to Rei, and Galeon will go to Lee.'  
  
Galux thought for a moment, 'What will Lee and Rei think? Lee knows the White Tiger has been in his family for years, and Rei knows that too.'  
  
'Galux, did you want to go to Mariah?' Driger asked calmly.  
  
'Of course I did,' Galux said confidently, 'when she first held me in her hand, I knew she would be the right one for my Mistress.'  
  
'And how did you know that she would be the perfect Mistress for you?'  
  
Galux paused, but then said, 'Because I could feel her power, I knew she would be able to control me and keep up with me.'  
  
'Well that goes the same for me. When Rei held my bit chip in his hand, I felt his power and knew he would be a good Master for the exact same reasons you just stated. When Lee held me in his hand, I did not feel his power with mine, but Galeon said he felt his power, and I knew right away that Galeon was perfect for Lee.'  
  
Galux looked at him again, but smiled, 'Well then, I guess we'll see how the children react tomorrow.'  
  
'Yeah, I guess we will,' Driger turned on his and headed off, but stopped at the end of the hall. 'Galux, come here.'  
  
Galux looked at Driger, but obeyed and quietly walked over to him.  
  
'You're still not sure what people will think, are you?'  
  
All Galux could do was nod.  
  
Driger put his finger under her chin, and lifted her head up, giving her a light kiss on the lips. 'Since when did you care what people think?'  
  
Galux looked down and sighed, 'Never actually. But. what if Mariah doesn't want me? Maybe she thinks I'm not strong enough, or good enough or-'  
  
Driger kissing her again broke off Galux, but it was more then just a brush on the lips, it was a lot deeper. Galux wrapped her arms around his neck, and Driger wrapped his arms around her waist, thrusting his tongue into her mouth at the same time.  
  
When Galux couldn't breath she broke off the kiss, breathing heavily, 'What was that for?'  
  
'I couldn't take you criticizing yourself like that, plus you're the most beautiful Cat Spirit I have ever known.'  
  
'Driger?'  
  
'Hm?'  
  
'I'm the ONLY Cat Spirit you've ever known.'  
  
'Okay if you're going to nit pick, you're the most beautiful Spirit I've ever known.'  
  
Galux blushed at the comment and whispered, 'We should get some sleep.'  
  
'Yeah.' Driger whispered back.  
  
And with that, the Tiger Spirit and the Cat Spirit dissolved into shimmering pink and green dust.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, a young teenage boy with raven hair, was sitting in the lush green grass of his sleepy village.  
  
'Rei, you excited?' said a male voice behind him. A boy with slick black hair tied up in a low ponytail was standing behind him  
  
'Oh, hey Lee. Yeah of course I am,' Rei smiled, 'You wonder who's gonna get what bitbeast?'  
  
'I bet Gary will get Galzzy, and Kevin Galmen.' laughed Lee.  
  
'I bet anything in the universe, Mariah will get Galux. She was goggling over how pretty she was last week,' laughed Rei, 'Then Galeon and Driger. Your gonna get Driger, you deserve him.'  
  
Lee just looked at him, 'You think? And you definitely deserve Galeon.'  
  
Rei smiled, 'They're both strong, so we'll have lots of practice training together.'  
  
'Rei! Lee! C'mon the Elder is giving us our bitbeasts now!' a female voice called. Rei and Lee looked over to see a pretty teenage girl waving at them, her pink hair blowing with the small breezes.  
  
'Coming Mariah!' Lee called.  
  
'Heh heh, race you there!' Rei said happily, just before bolting off.  
  
Lee stood there for a moment but yelled, 'Hey no fair HEAD START!'  
  
*  
  
At a large temple, Mariah and two boys were standing in front of the temple. One was very large, with thick eyebrows, holding four or five apples. The other one, was short and had green hair done up in a bush ponytail.  
  
Rei and Lee reached both reached the temple in a short time, but Rei won by a sliver. Both were panting very hard, with their hand on their knees.  
  
'Hey-Mariah, Gary-Kevin,' Rei panted. 'Almost time r-right?'  
  
Mariah nodded, and giggled at her older brother and her crush.  
  
The door opened, and a very old man stepped out. 'Come inside, my children.'  
  
The White Tigers (remember, Rei is still a White Tiger at this point in time) stepped inside the building, where a warm fire was lit. On a stone table engraved with jewels, sat five glass boxes, each containing a bit chip.  
  
'I will call your name, and you will step forward to obtain your Sacred Spirit, understand?'  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
'Yang, Kevin,' The Elder said very clearly. Kevin stepped up to the elder, who took the first glass box off the table. 'Congratulations, Kevin. The Wise Monkey Spirit, Galmen, has chosen you as his Master.'  
  
Kevin looked into the glass box where a shining purple bit chip sat. Kevin took a bow, 'Thank you, Sir.'  
  
'Fa, Gary,' Gary stepped forward, putting his apples on a table behind him. 'The Powerful Bear Spirit, Galzzy, has seen you to be a worthy Master.'  
  
'Thank you, Sir.' Gary said, stooping on his knee.  
  
'Yin, Mariah,' Mariah stepped up the stairs, towards the Elder, 'Mariah, you have been blessed. The Ancient Cat Spirit, Galux, has chosen you as her Mistress,'  
  
Mariah bent down in a small curtsy, 'Thank you, Sir,'  
  
'Xiong, Lee,' Lee stepped forward looking very happy, 'Congratulations my Grandson, the Mighty Lion Spirit, Galeon, has chosen you as his Master.'  
  
Lee's face sunk a bit, but covered it with a smile, 'Thank you, Grandfather.' He whispered, and bowed quite low.  
  
Rei looked at Lee's face, why didn't he get the White Tiger? Who was he, Rei, destined to get, now that Galeon was Lee's?  
  
'Kon, Rei,' Rei gulped and stepped forward. 'Rei, you have had a wonderful opportunity bestowed on you. I grant you, the Village's Guardian, the Ancient Tiger Spirit, Driger. Fulfill your dreams with this, and use it wisely.'  
  
Rei hesitated in taking it, and turned around to look at Lee. Lee was looking down with a solemn look on his face, but when he looked up and saw Rei, he smiled happily.  
  
'Go on Rei, what are you waiting for?' Lee said to Rei. Rei smiled back at his friend, turned to the Elder, and accepted the glass box.  
  
'Thank you very much, Sir,' Rei said as he bowed.  
  
When Rei stepped down, everyone came to congratulate him. Lee shook Rei's hand and gave him a word of praise.  
  
'You're not mad that you didn't get the White Tiger?' Rei said to Lee after the crowd thinned.  
  
'Of course not!' said Lee happily, 'I'm very happy for you, and proud. You'll bring great honor to the village, I know you will!'  
  
Rei smiled, then his stomach growled. Lee looked at him, and Rei blushed. 'Hehe, guess it's dinner time?'  
  
Lee rolled his eyes at Rei, and Rei left the temple heading down the dirt path. As soon as Rei was out of sight, Lee's sullen face came back.  
  
'I don't understand. the White Tiger has been in our family for years, why didn't it come to me?'  
  
*  
  
That night, Rei laid in his bed gazing out the window at the glowing stars, Driger clutched tightly in his hand.  
  
Rei looked at Driger. 'If I'm gonna fulfill my dream, I'm starting now.'  
  
Rei got dressed, and slowly and quietly sneaked out of his house.  
  
At the top of a ridge overlooking his village, Rei stood. He looked at his village one last time, turned on his heel and left.  
  
'I'll miss you all, but like Lee said, I must bring honor to our village.'  
  
*  
  
Black Hell Dog- So, was that cool or what?  
  
Sirius- No.  
  
Black Hell Dog- X_x Nobody asked your opinion Black!  
  
Sirius- *snort*  
  
Thank you Princess Evil Kitty for proofreading my story, and helping me think of last names for the characters. By the way, Sirius is mine, NOT YOURS! *laughs evilly*  
  
Next chapter: Four Years Later 


	2. Four Years Later

Black Hell Dog-This must be the most looniest story I've ever done. I think it's going to be a definite fail  
  
Sirius-We agree on something for once  
  
Black Hell Dog-Answer this truthfully: You don't know when to keep your big framed mouth shut do you?  
  
Sirius-. Whatever. You talk too much  
  
Black Hell Dog-WHAT was that? *attempts to strangle Sirius* YOU EVIL, EVIL PERSON!! *notices people staring at her* Hehe, um, onto the disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade just my characters you know the drill  
  
It had been four years since the World Tournament in Moscow, when the Bladebreakers had triumphed over Voltaire and Biovault. When Kai lost to Spencer, when Rei survived a brutal beating, and when Tyson brought home the victory.  
  
Mariah remembered it all. But the memory that she remembered most clearly, was when Rei escaped his attack. Mariah remembered every detail; the look on Rei's when Bryan's beyblade scalped his forehead, how terrified he looked when he realized the attack was invisible. All of it.  
  
Mariah now seventeen hadn't seen Rei since. She worried, and hadn't slept properly for the past four years. The White Tigers also worried, he could be dead for all they know.  
  
'Why didn't I do more for him?' Mariah whispered to herself, tears streaming down her cheeks. 'I should've. I didn't even get to say good bye.'  
  
'Don't blame yourself Mariah.' Said a deep voice behind her. Gary, who was now eighteen, was standing behind her munching on a few peaches at a time.  
  
'Oh, Gary. I didn't know you were there.'  
  
'Don't-chomp-blame yourself Mariah,' said Gary with a full mouth. He swallowed, and began speaking again, 'Rei is part of a new team now, and all we can do is keep our hopes up that he'll return home. It's no one's- chomp-fault.'  
  
Mariah smiled, 'Thanks Gary. You always know what to say.'  
  
'Take care of yourself Mariah.' Gary left the room, and Mariah began gazing out the window.  
  
'Where are you Rei? Come back to us. Come back.to me.'  
  
*  
  
'DRIGER YOU BASTARD! I am going to kill you!' a man with blue hair yelled. The man looked like an older Tyson.  
  
'HAHA Dragoon you couldn't kill me if your dragon butt depended on it!' Driger laughed.  
  
'Will you STOP?' a man with purple hair yelled, who looked like Max.  
  
'Draciel let them run around and maim each other. It gets them off our backs.' A man with red hair said, who looked extremely like Kai.  
  
'But Dranzer! They're driving me nuts!' Draciel yelled, tangling his fingers in his hair.  
  
Back at Driger and Dragoon, who were still chasing each other. Driger quickly hid behind a tree, and stuck his foot out.  
  
Dragoon came running by, then SMACK! face down into the ground.  
  
'DRIGER!' Dragoon screamed in annoyance.  
  
'What are you to even arguing about?' said Dranzer calmly, walking up to them with Draciel behind him.  
  
Dragoon sighed, 'He stole my cookie!' Dragoon screamed, pointing at Driger, who put on an innocent face.  
  
Draciel and Dranzer sweatdropped. 'That's what you were screaming about? AAAAAAGH!' Draciel yelled.  
  
'Yup!' said Driger nodding, a goofy smile on his face. 'That's all we were arguing about.'  
  
Draciel walked behind a tree, with a moment of silence. Then a loud and long "AH!", was heard all around.  
  
*  
  
Rei sat on a giant maroon coloured couch, staring at his beyblade. He peered out the window, to see the bright moon beaming down on him. He looked closer, to see Mariah's face in the moon, smiling and looking cheerful.  
  
Rei buried his face in his hands. 'She probably found someone whom she likes much better.'  
  
It wasn't fair. He had to stay with his team, and not see his love. If only he could sneak away, get away from here.go home.  
  
Rei took his face on his hands, and looked at the moon. He stared at it for a long time, the narrowing his eyes; he swiftly got off the bed.  
  
Rei ran to the next room, and down beside his bed. He grabbed his beyblade, and etched a quick note. He looked down at his sleeping teammates.  
  
'Good bye, Bladebreakers.' He whispered. (I'm listening to Take Me Away by Lifehouse. What a perfect song).  
  
Rei peeked behind the door, to make sure no one was there. Sneaking around the corner, he was stopped abruptly by someone.  
  
'Max!' Rei said quietly.  
  
'Where are you going? You're not.leaving again? Are you?' Max whispered.  
  
Rei looked down.  
  
'You are.aren't you?'  
  
'I'm sorry Max, I have to. I don't.belong here.'  
  
'Of course you do! Your home is with us, the Bladebreakers!'  
  
"Max, I have to go home! To my real home! My heart aches because.' Rei trailed off.  
  
'Because you miss Mariah?' Max finished his sentence.  
  
'Yeah, that's right. I miss her too much.'  
  
Max's sad face turned into a soft smile.  
  
'Then go home.'  
  
Rei looked at him. 'Really?'  
  
'Yeah, really.' Max said through a sob.  
  
'Goodbye Max.' Rei said, tears streaming down his face. Max held his hand out, and Rei took. It began as a handshake, but turned into a hug.  
  
'I'm gonna miss you Rei.' Said Max through a sniff.  
  
'Me too. I'm going to miss all of you.'  
  
Rei gave Max a nod, then turned towards the door.  
  
'Bye Rei.' Max said as he watched Rei trek down the path.  
  
*  
  
Mariah was lying in the lush green grass, peering up at the sky. She watched as the clouds slowly drifted by.  
  
'Mariah. Gazing into no where again I see.'  
  
Mariah looked up to see something that made her believe she must've died and gone to Heaven. Standing across the field in a flock of assorted bushes stood her one true love.  
  
Rei.  
  
A very dirty, scratched up, mud-caked Rei, but never the less Rei. Mariah couldn't believe it, her love, the man she loved, still loved, and always would love was standing in a pack of bushes.  
  
'Well, are you just gonna stare at me or are you going to come and jump into my arms?' Rei said happily, smiling that charming smile of his.  
  
Mariah blinked, but then bolted up and went running to Rei and leaped into his arms. Mariah's impact had sent them both flying into the bushes.  
  
'I missed you so much!' Mariah choked out through her tears.  
  
'I missed you too, that's why I ran away back to my home.and you.'  
  
Mariah's head shot up and her eyes widened at the comment. 'Ar-are you serious?'  
  
Rei laughed happily. 'Yup!'  
  
'Um, Rei?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'I think we landed in a spider web.'  
  
'What makes you say that?'  
  
'Well, 'cause there is a huge spider crawling up your arm.' (Sirius: Way to ruin the perfect moment Si)  
  
*  
  
'UUUUUUUGH! How could he do this to us! I can't believe it! I WON'T believe it!' Tyson screamed an sheer annoyance and anger.  
  
'How could you just let him leave Max?' Kenny asked, rubbing his hands through his hair, knocking his glasses off.  
  
'Well, he had a very good reason. And that's not some stupid excuse, because if you heard him say it you'd let him pass!' Max defended.  
  
'Max is right,' Kai began. 'Remember when Rei left the first time? He left for a good reason, and I bet this one is just as good.'  
  
Tyson stared at him, fire in his eyes. 'You're siding with him? He's an important part of this team Kai!'  
  
Kai sent him a glare. 'I'm not siding with anyone. I'm stating my opinion.'  
  
'I'm not siding with anyone, I'm just stating my opinion.' Tyson said in a mock voice, earning him another glare.  
  
'Max, what was Rei's reason anyway?' Kenny asked.  
  
'He said he didn't belong here, and he needed to go home. He needed to see- '  
  
'Mariah!' Tyson spat out, cutting off Max. 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!'  
  
Tyson jumped on the bed and began abusing a pillow, accidentally hitting a table, and upsetting a glass of water.  
  
'He left us for love!' Tyson screamed.  
  
'Tyson, that's a plenty good reason.' Kenny said.  
  
'He's right Tyson. You need to CALM DOWN and think about what Rei was feeling, instead of always thinking about yourself!' Kai snapped.  
  
Tyson stared at Kenny, then to Kai. 'I-I guess you're right. Hey.Rei said he was going home right?'  
  
Max nodded. 'Well his home is at the White Tiger Village, so why don't we go there and talk to him?'  
  
Everyone looked at him as though he was crazy. 'That's a great idea Tyson! We could maybe make up some kind of plan! Like, maybe he could come with us for beyblading purposes, and then spend the rest of time at home! We could see each other on holidays, and visit each other!' Max shot out excitedly.  
  
'Yeah!' Kenny agreed.  
  
'Kai? What about you? You fine with this plan?'  
  
Kai looked at them and gave them a "Kai Shrug". 'Whatever.'  
  
'Then it's settled! We head to the White Tiger Village this afternoon!'  
  
That afternoon, a BBA bus arrived at the cabin they were staying at. Unfortunately, the bus came with a bonus.  
  
'WAZZUP HOMIES?!' yelled Tyson's Grandpa.  
  
'GRANDPA! What are you doing here!' Tyson groaned.  
  
'I'm coming with ya, lil' dude!'  
  
Tyson let out a long, disappointed groan.  
  
'Hey Mr.Kinomiya!' Max giggled.  
  
As the Bladebreakers plus Tyson's Grandpa got into the bus, Tyson looked down the road ahead. 'Rei! We're coming for ya!'  
  
*  
  
Galux came running down the stone hall, in her mountain cat form. She ran up to a lion, bear and a monkey.  
  
'Driger and Rei are back!'  
  
The bitbeasts looked up at Galux and looked at each other happily.  
  
'Really?' Galeon asked.  
  
Galux nodded vigorously. 'Come on let's go meet Driger!'  
  
Driger, in his Tiger form, was lying on carpeted board basking in the sun. His train of thought was broken when he was tackled from behind.  
  
When Driger came back to his senses, he realized a leopard-like cat was licking him.  
  
'Miss me Galux?' Driger asked slyly.  
  
'Of course-lick-I did! How could I NOT miss you?'  
  
'That's what I thought.' Driger said softly, licking Galux's cheek.  
  
'Hello friend,' said Galeon behind him. 'Long time no see, ne?'  
  
When Galux got off of him, Driger stood up and walked towards his old friend. 'Yeah. How have you been Galeon?'  
  
'Fine. How about you?'  
  
'Great. Hello Galzzy, Galmen.'  
  
'Hello Driger.' Galzzy said.  
  
'Yes, hello Driger.' Galmen said as he came up behind Galzzy.  
  
'So, should we go catch up on our stories?' Driger suggested.  
  
*  
  
Back out in the field, Rei and Mariah sat back to back going down memory lane.  
  
'We had such a beautiful childhood.' Mariah said softly.  
  
'Yeah,' Rei said dreamily. 'Now it can be like old times again. Because.I feel like a little kid again.'  
  
'Yeah, me too. Beyblading together, taking walks, and just plain hanging out.'  
  
Rei put his hand on top of Mariah's. Mariah blushed and began singing Don't Dream It's Over by Sixpence None The Less.  
  
When Mariah was done, Rei spoke up. 'Mariah you have an amazing voice.'  
  
'Really?' Mariah whispered and began blushing.  
  
'Really.'  
  
'Thanks Rei.'  
  
*  
  
Black Hell Dog- Baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms, I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in Heaven.  
  
Sirius-Just because you're listening to that, doesn't mean you have to sing it  
  
Black Hell Dog-That was directed at YOU  
  
Sirius- O_o  
  
Black Hell Dog-Review response!  
  
Princess Evil Kitty-Well he is mine =P. I don't need to be taken pity on. I will update friend =^.^=  
  
Darkphoenix-It depends on how the story goes. We'll see. I'm not saying it won't be Mariah/Kai, but I am going to hold a vote in a later chapter.  
  
Galux Kitty- My pleasure ^^.  
  
Tenshi No Hikari- Thank you.  
  
Next Chapter: Off to the White Tiger Village! 


	3. Off To The White Tiger Village!

Black Hell Dog-Woohoo I'm on roll!  
  
Sirius-That's what you think  
  
Black Hell Dog-Smart ass.  
  
Sirius-Lovesick little girl  
  
Black Hell Dog-Thank you ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A large BBA bus hummed as it ran up the smooth dirt path.  
  
'Are we there YET?' Tyson groaned.  
  
'NO Tyson! For the hundredth time we won't get there for another hour!' Kenny shouted, and you could tell he was very annoyed.  
  
'AGH! This is so stupid! Another HOUR? I can't wait that long!'  
  
'Tyson you'll live,' Max laughed. 'Just shut up and enjoy the scenery.'  
  
Kai, who was at the back as usual, was deep in thought. (Sorry if the flippin' italics don't work)  
  
iWhat is wrong with me? Why can't I get that stupid lovesick pink-haired girl out of my head?/iKai thought angrily.  
  
Kai just didn't understand why he couldn't get the little pink-haired brat out of his head. He didn't love her, Hell he didn't even like her. Plus she is completely attached to Rei, so he wouldn't have a chance with her. WHAT?! He didn't have a CHANCE with her? He wasn't thinking that crap!  
  
'AHHHHH!'  
  
Everyone turned to look at Kai, who looked at them back with a red face. 'What!'  
  
Everyone turned back to what they were doing, and Kai went back into thought.  
  
iWe'll have to see how I react when we get there. AGH!/i  
  
*  
  
The White Tigers and Rei quietly lay in the field where Mariah saw Rei again for the first time in four years. They didn't talk or really do anything else; they were just enjoying each other's company.  
  
'What's that noise?' Lee asked suddenly, sitting up.  
  
'What noise?' Rei questioned, 'I don't hear anything.'  
  
'Listen carefully,' Lee replied, 'It sounds like a vehicle.'  
  
'On gravel.' Rei added.  
  
Now all of them were sitting up and listening to the sound that Rei and Lee were hearing.  
  
'Now I here it.' Mariah commented.  
  
'Hey look!' Lee said, pointing through the bushes. They all looked to see flashes of white going through the bushes.  
  
'It's a BBA bus!' Rei said quickly, getting to his feet and dashing off.  
  
'Wait up!' Mariah called after him, as she dashed after him, with Lee, Gary and Kevin behind her.  
  
Rei ran along the gravel road, attempting to beat the bus to his village. He began gaining on the bus, but the bus decided it wanted to speed up.  
  
'Oy! Stupid bus!' Rei yelled in annoyance.  
  
Rei picked up his speed as well, and the White Tigers behind him were beginning to get annoyed. Rei spotted a path leading through the bushes to his village, and it was sure to be a shortcut. Rei cut through the bushes, losing the White Tigers in the process.  
  
'Where'd Rei go?' Lee panted.  
  
*  
  
'Hey there's the Village!' Max shouted in excitement.  
  
'It's about time too,' Tyson said weakly, 'I am so hungry!'  
  
Max rolled his eyes at Tyson, 'I'm sure Rei'll feed us when we get there Tyson.'  
  
'I hope so!'  
  
*  
  
Driger and Galeon lay in the grass, resting and enjoying each other's company. All the sudden, Driger shot his head up, and began scanning the field they were in.  
  
'What's wrong Driger?' Galeon asked, cocking his head.  
  
'Don't you sense it Galeon? There are other bitbeasts here. '  
  
Galeon blinked, but narrowed his eyes, 'I sense it too. Three or four of them. or one very powerful one.'  
  
'Maybe one of the others sense it.' Driger whispered.  
  
'Let's go see.'  
  
Galeon and Driger disappeared into black and green sparkling dust.  
  
At the temple, Galux sat grooming herself laying on the platform of a large bubble fountain. She suddenly stopped, and was very still.  
  
'I sense. other bitbeasts. It's very faint, but I can still sense them. Unless. it's just one very powerful bitbeast.'  
  
Galux was about to stand up and run when Driger and Galeon appeared in front of her through black and green dust.  
  
'Let me guess, you sense bitbeasts too?'  
  
'Yeah. we should go tell Galzzy and Galeon.'  
  
'You don't have to.' Came the deep voice of Galzzy.  
  
'We already sense it.' Galmen added.  
  
'Oh. let's go see what it is,' Driger commented. 'Who knows? Maybe it's someone we know.'  
  
The bitbeasts dispersed in a rainbow of glowing dust, and the room became dimmer.  
  
*  
  
People watched as the large BBA bus hummed its way through town, and people shrieked as Rei ran by.  
  
'Watch it Rei!' a middle-aged man yelled.  
  
'Sorry!' Rei yelled apologetically.  
  
The bus stopped in front of the large temple, and Rei collapsed right behind it. Breathing heavily, Rei lifted his head to see who would get out of the bus.  
  
Rei gasped, which almost killed him, when he saw who stepped out of the bus.  
  
'Tyson!' Rei yelled breathlessly.  
  
Tyson turned around to see Rei laying in the dirt, making an attempt to breathe. Tyson looked dumbstruck, but then put on that goofy smile of his.  
  
'Heh, hey Rei! You looked like you chased the bus halfway here!' Tyson smiled happily.  
  
'You don't know how right you are Tyson.' Rei said tiredly.  
  
Tyson stared at him for a moment, but then looked up. The White Tigers were trekking down the hill, looking as tired as Rei.  
  
'Hey, long time no see!' a voice said happily. Behind him, Max had stepped out, along with the other Bladebreakers. Max began waving frantically to the White Tigers, who tried to wave back but were too tired.  
  
Beside Rei, Lee collapsed. Mariah collapsed at his other side, and Gary beside Lee, and Kevin beside Gary.  
  
'What are-you guys-why? Why don't you come inside.' Rei panted, getting up and motioning for them to come inside the huge temple.  
  
The White Tigers, who had just arrived, looked mildly annoyed, but got up and followed.  
  
At a long table that could fit them all, they were all served a small bowl of rice and chopsticks.  
  
'So, why are you guys here?' Rei asked, fiddling with his chopsticks.  
  
'We want to know why you left!' Tyson said suddenly, making Lee knock over his cup of tea.  
  
'Max, didn't you tell them?' Rei asked.  
  
'I tried to, but Tyson being his usual stubborn self-'  
  
'It's okay Max,' Rei said sympathetically, 'I guess now it's all I have to ask is what you want to talk about?'  
  
'Well, we were thinking that maybe we could make up some sort of plan,' Rei stared at him. 'Like maybe, you could be with the Bladebreakers for beyblading purposes. Just for tournaments, and stuff like that. You could spend the rest of the time at home, and you could train at home. You'd be better off then us, you wouldn't be with Kai.'  
  
'True,' Rei laughed. 'I think it's a great idea! What about you guys?' Rei turned to the White Tigers.  
  
'I think it's a wonderful idea!' Lee said, nodding happily.  
  
'Yeah, we agree.' Mariah said, and Gary and Kevin were nodding and smiling.  
  
'Then it's settled!' Tyson shouted, pumping his fist into the air. 'Ah. is it ok if we stay the night and leave in the morning?'  
  
'Sure Tyson.' Rei laughed.  
  
That evening, the two teams sat at the edge of a hill overlooking a river and a forest. Rei was enjoying the small breezes when something caught his eye. A small flash of black light, that he could just make out through the trees.  
  
'Did you guys see that?' Rei asked quickly.  
  
'See what?' Lee questioned.  
  
'That flash of black light! Down through the trees, there was a quick flash of black light!'  
  
'Rei are you sure, I mean-'  
  
'Rei isn't making it up guys! I just saw it too!' Mariah said quickly. 'Except I saw it in the river!'  
  
'I just saw it through the clouds!' Kenny shot out.  
  
'Look! Up there!' Tyson shouted, pointing to the setting sky.  
  
Everyone looked where Tyson was pointing, and some let out a few gasps.  
  
In the sky, an enormous black fox with nine long tails was looking at them with glowing blood-coloured eyes.  
  
'What-what is that?' Max shrieked.  
  
'It looks. it's-it's a bitbeast!' Kai shouted.  
  
Along the horizon, eight streams of different coloured light were flowing towards the large black fox.  
  
'What do you think it is!' The pink stream of light asked its voice echoing.  
  
'It's a bitbeast!' The red steam of light said.  
  
'Are you sure Dranzer!' Galeon asked.  
  
'I am positive!'  
  
The streams of light flew up towards the black fox and started encircling it.  
  
'You guys, look at that!' Tyson shouted.  
  
Everyone was standing up now, in sheer surprise.  
  
'Look at all those strings of light!' Gary said.  
  
'I-I think they're. our bitbeasts!' Rei shouted.  
  
The trails of light slowly took form, and morphed into different animals. Like before, the bitbeasts started encircling the black fox. Draciel wrapped around the fox's leg, and it let out a sharp cry.  
  
The bitbeasts suddenly stopped, and everything went cold. Everything seemed to fall to the side, as if there was a shift in the earth. Tyson looked up and the fox and to the bitbeasts, and everything in front of him was suddenly dissolving. He turned to the others, and they were also disappearing.  
  
'What. what is happening?' Tyson asked himself, and his voice echoed everywhere. Tyson looked down to his hands, and they were also dissolving.  
  
Then it happened in an instant, everything was black. Tyson soon found himself falling through a sea of blackness. Dark. And nothing but dark. And suddenly, he stopped falling, like he was never falling in the first place. Tyson just lay there, staring up to a sheet of black with glowing specks. Then nothing but pure darkness.  
  
'Tyson. wake up. Tyson, wake up, it's all okay now.' A voice echoed through Tyson's head.  
  
'What?' He said weakly. He lifted himself up, with a great effort. He brought himself face to face with Max, who was leaning over him. 'Max. what happened back there? Everything was there, then it wasn't. as if when that fox let out that cry, everything disappeared on its command.'  
  
'We're not sure what really happened Tyson, but we all got spread out where ever we are in the process.' Max said, looking towards a stream.  
  
Tyson looked towards the stream also, to find Rei, Mariah and Gary sitting there.  
  
'Kai was here but he disappeared again.'  
  
'Where are we anyway?' Tyson asked looking around. He saw nothing but thick trees for miles over the small stream, but there was a stone bridge connected to path leading into the forest.  
  
'We're not really sure Tyson,' came Rei's voice, 'All we know is that we're not on Earth.'  
  
'So that means. that Lee, Kenny, and Kevin are somewhere and they don't even know where they are.'  
  
'We're in the same situation unfortunately.' Mariah said quietly.  
  
'Well I say we go into the forest, we'll just follow that path. Maybe the others are there somewhere.' Tyson said quickly, standing up.  
  
'I'm not so sure that's a good idea Tyson,' Rei said. 'We're not on Earth, so the inhabitance here could be very dangerous. We don't what sort of things live in there, and we're not armed, in case you haven't noticed.'  
  
'Yes we are! We have our beyblades and bitbeasts!'  
  
'No we aren't Tyson,' Max said softly, 'We may have our beyblades, but out bitbeasts completely disappeared.'  
  
'What?' Tyson shouted.  
  
'Look at you beyblade Tyson. Dragoon won't be there.' Mariah whispered, holding up her beyblade, with no Galux bearing in it.  
  
'You can't be serious!'  
  
'We are Tyson,' Rei said, walking up to Tyson, and holding his Drigerless beyblade in his hand. 'Just check your own beyblade.'  
  
Slowly, Tyson went to his back pocket. He pulled out his beyblade and looked at it. They were right. Dragoon was gone.  
  
'See Tyson? But don't worry, we'll find them.' Gary, who hadn't said anything, said reassuringly.  
  
'I like your spirit Gary!' Tyson said, putting his beyblade in his pocket.  
  
'Yeah I agree!' Max said happily, standing up. Mariah walked up to them, Gary at her side.  
  
'Now let's go into that forest, and find the others and our bitbeasts!'  
  
'Yeah!' everyone shouted in unison.  
  
'I'm not so sure that's a good idea,' came a voice that sounded like sweet five-year-old girl, except it sounded sly and sneaky. 'Don't you want to wait for your friend?'  
  
Everyone turned around to see a small black cat-like creature with big yellow eyes, and sharp slits. It had a twisted smile on its face, which made it look a bit insane.  
  
'Well, don't you? I'm sure you wouldn't want him to get eaten by the Scalithes. '  
  
Black Hell Dog- WAH that was way too short! I'm sorry readers!  
  
Sirius- What is your definition of "short"?  
  
Black Hell Dog- *blink* I dunno.  
  
Sirius- It isn't that short Si  
  
Black Hell Dog- Whatever. thank you to my two most loyal reviewers! Galux Kitty and Princess Evil Kitty! I am so grateful. *Hugs Galux Kitty and Princess Evil Kitty* Thank you so much! Sirius c'mere!  
  
Sirius- NO-WAY  
  
Black Hell Dog- FINE!  
  
Next Chapter: Wandering Through The Forest 


End file.
